Waffles and Syrup
by ZackandCloudskitten
Summary: How did Bumla and Vegeta really have Trunks? Well the answer is in the title .


Kitten: I have no idea why I wrote this.  
Ray: I dunno why she did either. We don't own Dragonballz or the charters. 

"Damn it Human bring me my breakfast!" Vegeta yelled for what seemed to be the fifteenth time that evening. Poor Bulma she ran around like an insane cat woman for the stubborn Sayion, at the moment she was cleaning the toilets that seemed to get dirtier when Vegeta was around.  
"HUMAN!" Bulma groaned then took her hand out of the toilet and ripped the marigold glove off.  
"Listen Vegetttta, one, it's the evening, two you had your breakfast, three"  
Vegeta was standing in front of her now; he put a gloved finger to her mouth.  
"…Can I have some waffles?" He asked softly. He knew this was always the way to get her round. She knew it to, heck she would jump out the window and die for this guy! But then he'll just wish her back to make him his breakfast.  
"What's the magic word?" Bulma asked her hands now on her hips.  
Vegeta frowned.  
"Magic, jeez everyone knows that, I WANT MY WAFFLES!" He yelled banging his fist into the wall, which made a deep hole. "Ok, ok, I'll make your /Beeping/ waffles" She yelled storming off into the kitchen.  
Vegeta looked around before walking to the toilet and bending down. He looked left and right before taking out a box of fish food and sprinkling it in.  
"AHA!" Vegeta spun around and met eyes with Gohan (who yea just appeared from nowhere)  
"I knew you missed Fishy!" Gohan jeered remembering the scaly friend.

Flashback

"COME ON VEGETA! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE BIRTH OF A PONY!" Goku yelled in excitement before rushing out the room. "Yeah like I wanna miss it… WAIT A SEC, I GOTTA CHECK ON FISHY!" Vegeta yelled back before making his way to the bathroom where he kept his fish in a sink.

His fish was a normal goldfish but Vegeta brought it home and boasted that it was a 'Gold fish' and tried to sell it on ebay, In time Vegeta and his fish bonded, they would spend all Saturday together watching TV (Vegeta would yell to the fish would was happening on football or films.), in time The fish was dubbed 'Fishy' as it was a fish (Vegeta's not good at giving names, I mean come on look at 'Trunks').

When Vegeta went to the bathroom, he saw Fishy was upside down.  
"OH MY MONKEY'S! FISHY HAS LEARNED A TRICK. GOOD BOY!" That day Vegeta learned two important things. One: He lost his best friend that day. Two: Fishy was a girl. Vegeta didn't cry though, he flushed Fishy down the toilet and watched as his closest friend disappeared forever (you can cry now ). Then he went around the world and collected the dragonball's. Here's how the conversation went.

Dragon: I will grant you one wish.  
Vegeta: I NEED YOU TO BRING FISHY BACK TO LIFE!  
Dragon: Fishy/sweatdropping/ you mean you went around the world, almost died after swallowing a ball from the kid's ball pit. Was pooped on by a seagull, almost ended the world after bringing the dragonball's again and wishing cockroaches were larger, collecting the dragonball's again all this for you goldfish!  
Vegeta/Nodding/ uh huh.  
Dragon: You wish has been granted.  
/Fishy appears in Vegeta's hands, flopping/  
Vegeta: Fishy/Fish dies again because Vegeta forgot to wish for water as well/

Flashback ended.

"And that's how I saved Christmas!" Gohan announced before slowly walking from the room.  
"Weird." Vegeta muttered before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Bulma was flipping a waffle (I dunno if you can do that. But hey why do I know, I lick at a lemon then spit it out and wipe my tongue then I lick it again)  
She put two big one's on a plate and placed it in front of Vegeta along with a bottle of syrup. Vegeta looked at the Syrup before asking what the hell it was.  
"It's Syrup." Bulma announced, everything went silent.  
"Oh… what's Syrup?" Vegeta asked.  
"It's like honey but better and doesn't come from a bee's ass." She giggled at the word 'Ass' while Vegeta was just thinking of a Bee with a whip ordering a donkey.

Vegeta licked the bottle just to be sure, then…. POURED IT ALL OVER HIS WAFFLES! The sticky goodness over flooding the bowl and onto the floor, then he wolfed down the Waffles before Bulma could complain.  
"MORE, MORE I TELL YOU MORE!" He screamed, he spotted some splashed on Bulma's mouth and moved forward and sucked her lips up like a Hoover (Get the Image?).

Next day later.

Bulma woke up and watched as Vegeta climbed out the bed.  
"Vegeta, did we just…?" She was cut off by a crackling laugh.  
"Don't worry nothing is going to happen."

A few months later

A piercing cry filled the room and the doctor held up a baby.  
"You have a boy!!!" He yelled, Bulma looked up tiredly then smiled.  
Vegeta frowned.  
'I blame this on waffles and Syrup'

Kitten: Ha classic.  
Ray: read and review.


End file.
